


Hallowe'en – October (II)

by WaltD



Series: Calendar Series [4]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Wade Everett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltD/pseuds/WaltD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Nick take part at a costume party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowe'en – October (II)

**Author's Note:**

> The Calendar Series starts after LK and runs from Aug to the following July. They assume FK is contemporary and on-going. Some stories feature an OC, Wade Everett, a new partner for Nick. 4th of 13.
> 
> The characters in Forever Knight were created by James Parriott and Barney Cohen and are the property of Sony/Columbia/Tri-Star. The stories here are fan fiction. This story may be archived wherever by whomever.

  
_They're doing the Monster Mash_  
It was a grave yard smash  
\--Monster Mash, Boris Karloff  
  
"O.K., get ready folks, it's almost time to unmask," said the emcee at the 96th's Hallowe'en Party which, god only knows why, was being held at the Raven, this year.  
  
There were four groups, couples, individuals on the small stage waiting to whip off their costumes revealing the lord only knows what beneath.  Everyone was hoping for something really clever.  
  
Joe Pirelli (Frank's brother) was on the stage with his wife and seven kids (!).  They were all dressed alike in somber, gray robes with large hoods pulled up over their faces.   
  
"And, now the 'reveal' of our first group: the Pirelli Family!"  Erie music, _Thus Spake Zarathustra_ , started up.  All the Pirellis started to dance a little as the music built to a climax, and at the climax they all whipped their robes off.  Underneath they were: Prince Charming, Snow White, and the Seven (count 'em, seven) Dwarfs!  They all immediately broke into a chorus of "Do-Re-Mi" from the Sound of Music to the roaring approval of the crowd.  
  
They finished their song, gathered up their robes – Captain Reese's wife said to him, "She must have spent all year on those costumes" – accepted their applause, and left the stage.  
  
Contestants number two took to the stage.  Sgt. Miller took the microphone and addressed the crowd, she looked sort of surreal dressed as she was as a giant banana.  She said, "Well, I think we all know the winners this year, so we'll just show you our costumes.  Honey? "  Her partner waltzed onto the stage looking like Lois Lane girl reporter, trench coat, a fedora with a press pass in the band, oversize notebook and pencil.  "I'd like to introduce Lois – " and Lois Lane began to disrobe – "in her new _un_ secret identity: Supergirl!"  She had discarded the trench coat and hat and stood there in her red, blue, and yellow Supergirl outfit striking a Supergirl type pose.  The music switched to "Tico, Tico".  Supergirl then took the microphone and spoke to the crowd, "Hi, guys and gals, I'd like to introduce my partner 'Chiquita Banana'.  The Sergeant came forward at took hold of something at her neck, a zipper apparently, which she unzipped from her neck to her feet, rather like peeling a banana.  Threw the banana covering off, revealing a wild South American, flamenco, frilly dress, with enough ruffles for three weddings, and then took her banana cap off.  Her partner said to the crowd, "Oops, I was wrong – it's Carmen Miranda!" as the Sergeant revealed a towering hat that looked more like a fruit stand than a cap.  The crowd applauded wildly.   
  
Natalie leaned over to Tracy and said, "That was really cute."   Tracy replied, "I think Nick and Wade are up next.  Do you know what their outfits are?"  "Not a clue, Tracy, they were more closed mouthed about this than, well, anything."  
  
The lights dimmed on the stage and a spotlight was brought up on two figures in the background.  They came slowly forward while more spooky music played.  This was Nick and Wade.  
  
Nick was dressed as a complete "nerd": pants too short, white shirt, blue bowtie, and a pocket protector with at least a dozen pens, his hair slicked up so he even had a cowlick.  Wade was a quite different he was wearing a simple business suit.  The music sounded like Michael Jackson's thriller.  The two men looked like deer caught in headlights.  At a climactic moment the lights went out, there were flashes of stage lightning, along with a bang and a clash of music.  
  
When the lights came up, Wade stood over a kneeling Nick.  Wade's hair was slicked back with a prominent widow's peak, he was in a tux with a floor length black robe with red satin lining.  His eyes glowed a bright red-gold, almost as if they were giving off light by themselves.  Most prominent however were his vampire fangs: large and white but with blood dripping from them.  He glared evilly at the audience for daring to interrupt his feeding.  
  
Nick, kneeling at 'Dracula's' feet, had had his pristine white shirt ripped off; he was wearing a t-shirt with the left side ripped open revealing his neck and left chest.  On his neck were two large, red punctures positively dripping blood down his chest, on his t-shirt, pants, the floor.  The music immediately changed to "The Addams Family".  Nick let his head roll back which Wade caught with his hands while he smiled cruelly and licked his lips.  
  
Natalie completely lost it.  She was laughing so hard she just bent over in her chair.  Every once in a while she'd lift her head up for more air, laugh harder and put in it her lap again.  
  
Tracy, unfortunately, had been drinking a soda when the 'reveal' came.  She did a spit-take that would have done all of vaudeville proud, soaking at least seven of the people sitting in front of her.  She tried to say something, at least to apologize to the people in front of her, but she couldn't catch her breath for laughing so hard.  
  
Captain Reese just dropped his jaw and stared.  Denise looked at him and said, "Joe, are you alright?"  A smile slowly crossed his face and he began to chuckle.  Denise looked at him as if to say 'what's so funny?", but by that time he was laughing long and hard and couldn't get anything out of his mouth.  He looked at Denise and just pointed towards his two detectives.  
  
Vachon – he had been bartending and keeping a very tight watch on the special 'wine' just behind the bar -- looked at Knight and Everett and just rolled his eyes up as if to say "Oh, god, I _don't_ believe it!  This is _not_ happening; I am _not_ seeing this."  
  
Most amazing, LaCroix – standing towards the back watching the ceremonies quietly and carefully – broke into a small smile that grew and pretty soon he was chuckling along with the Captain.  
  
The crowd applauded appreciatively; the costumes were well done, and the black-out handled professionally, plus it was nice to see Knight in a subservient position for a change, but while they liked it, it was no match for the Von Trapp family, and Supergirl and Carmen were just as clever.  
  
What got them going was looking at Nick's partner, Tracy Vetter, and the coroner, Natalie Lambert.  They were both laughing so hard, that it was getting contagious and some of the people around them were beginning to find hilarity in it.  
  
The emcee announced, "Let's give them a big hand, ladies and gentlemen," and he led the applause.  "If nothing else, let's give Detective Knight a big hand for being the most changed character, from homicide detective to supernatural crime victim!"  Everyone laughed and clapped.  Only the select few realized the truth in the description.  The irony of Nick being the victim and Wade the vampire was lost on the crowd in general.  But Natalie, Tracy, Vachon, Captain Reese, LaCroix, and a few others appreciated what Nick and Wade had pulled off.  
  
After a few more shenanigans, the Von Trapps were indeed the winners, with runner-up for Supergirl and Carmen, but with special mention for Knight and Everett.  
  
Natalie was useless for the rest of the evening.  Anytime she looked over at either Nick or Wade, she'd break into giggles again.  Tracy was beginning to get annoyed with her, but then she'd see Nick's neck and start doing it herself.  Nick walked over to talk to the two of them.  Tracy could only get out, "You . . . you . . ." before breaking up.  Natalie couldn't get _that_ far.  
  
The Captain just shook his head, "And you guys are my best detectives?  What's the world coming to?"  He'd shake his head again and walk off chuckling.  
  
LaCroix walked over to Nick and Wade and said, "It is you, Nicholas, it is really you.  You should be in that position more frequently."  He leaned over to Wade and said, "Detective, you have a real gift for irony.  I have not been so amused since I watched Seneca try to write a comedy" ( _Seneca – 1 st century statesman, playwright, and companion to Nero; he would have been a contemporary of General Lucius, i.e., LaCroix._ )  
  
Nick looked at LaCroix and Wade.  "Natalie has gone completely round the bend," he said.  LaCroix looked intently at Nick's neck, then at Nick, and said, "Of course!"  Smiled and walked away.  
  
Wade said to Nick, "I told you it would go over big with our closest friends." ( _That's the ones who know, he continued in a whisper to Nick._ ) ( _I know, Wade, I know_ , he whispered back.)  
  
"Well, when you're right, you're right," he said aloud.  "I don't think Natalie will be able to speak to me for a week.  Every time she looks at my neck . . . .  I think having the party here has paid off, Wade.  But then you have a sick mind.  You know that, right?"   
  
"I'm glad it worked out.  Hey, did you see LaCroix?  Even he got a chuckle out of it.  When was the last time that happened?" Wade said.  
  
"Oh, 1588 when the Spanish Armada crashed along the Irish coast and he helped 'clean up' the trash.  On the other hand, fella, how come everybody was so happy to see me as the victim?   Oh, well – Hey Vachon, something 'warm', o.k.!"  
 _  
_Fade out to  
  
 _They're creepy and they're kooky,_  
Mysterious and spooky,  
They're all together ooky,  
The Addams Family.  
\-- The Addams Family, TV Show Theme Song  
  
  
 __  
  



End file.
